A Delayed Date
by dustytiger
Summary: Reid and Prentiss never did get to see Solaris, what happens when Prentiss finds out it's playing in the city they are stuck in? Is their friendship ready for another change? Written for a friend, five parts as stands. Some parts will be rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Delayed Date (Part 1 of 5)  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (for now)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the other people who bring Criminal Minds to life every week. I don't make money from this just joy don't sue me I'm poor.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss never did get to see Solaris, what happens when Prentiss finds out it's playing in the city they are stuck in? Is their friendship ready for another change?  
>Notes: This was an idea suggested to me like two months ago by lolyncut I loved the idea but couldn't make it work and life kept getting in the way. Anyway this is what I came up with, I hope it's worth the wait. There will be M rated parts so be warned. This is five parts as it stands. I want to write a sixth but it's not coming together and I don't want lolyncut to wait any longer for something that might not work out she's waited long enough.<p>

* * *

><p>Emily Prentiss stood in front of Spencer Reid's hotel room door, waiting for him to answer. She wondered if she should have called first, she had no idea if he would even be there. The team had had a case in Las Vegas and she knew that he was planning to spend some time with his mother while he was there. She knew it had been a bad idea to assume he might have stayed in his room. Even Reid would be able to find something to do in Sin City, it was his home town after all. She was about to turn around to leave when the door squeaked open. Her jaw dropped when she saw him standing in front of her, clad in only a towel, which was wrapped around his waist.<p>

"Emily?" he asked. "Come in."

She went inside, trying not to stare at his bare torso. She always wondered what her co-worker hid under his sweater vests, and now that she saw how well toned he was she wanted to see what lay beneath the thin hotel towel. She looked the floor, hoping that if there was any redness to her cheeks she could blame it on the heat in the hotel.

"I'm sorry this is a bad time," she mumbled.

"Stay," he assured her. "My shower has already been interrupted, so you may as well tell me what's going on. Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not, why do you ask?"

"You were fairly persistent; I assumed that meant that something was wrong. The case wrapped so it can't be that, and the jet won't be fixed until tomorrow so it shouldn't be a case. What's going on?"

"Sorry, it's nothing like that. I found out that Solaris was playing tonight and I wanted to know if you wanted to come see it with me since we didn't get a chance to with everything that happened. I did want to go with you, it was just the timing."

"I know that now."

"I'll understand if you turn me down, but it's playing while we're both here and I thought it might be just what we both need."

"Sure, let me go get dressed, what time does it start?"

"There's a showing at seven and another at ten. I thought we could go for dinner first if you know somewhere good."

"I know a few places, given me ten minutes okay? Make yourself comfortable."

She nodded and sat down on the bed uncomfortably. She had tried not to notice the black ink that was peeking out from under his towel but it was hard not to. She wanted to ask him what the whole tattoo was but didn't want to invade his privacy. She was so relieved that they were able to act like friends again and she didn't want to do anything that might change that. She knew when she had gone into hiding and had to fake her death that he would take it the hardest. All she wanted now was to somehow get one of her best friends back and hoped that this would get them back on the right track.

He came out of the bathroom a few minutes later wearing a pair dark brown corduroy pants a sweater and was now wearing his glasses. As much as he looked like his normal self, Prentiss couldn't help but think about how good he had looked wearing only a towel. That was an image that would not soon be forget and wondered if maybe there would be a way she could see more of him. Prentiss smiled at him and they left the room. They drove to an Indian restaurant that wasn't far from the hotel. They were enjoying their meal when a woman came over to the table.

"Oh my gosh! Wow! I thought it was you! Spencer Reid!" she exclaimed. "How long are you in town? There's like a million people from school who want to know what's happened to you – well not a million but you know, like so many people, we have a reunion coming up. Did you get an invitation?"

"I'm going home tomorrow and I have plans tonight. Yes, I got the invitation and no I'm not going."

"Then just come join us for a couple drinks before whatever it is you're doing."

"I don't drink."

"You always were such a keener like that. Don't have a drink then just come and say hello. Everyone wants to know how you turned out, you don't even have Facebook! Just come over and say hi quickly. "

Reid felt trapped and made eye contact with Prentiss. She knew that look all too well, and she hated that this woman was making her friend feel that way. She hoped he would not get mad at her for the way she decided to help him but she thought it was the only way she could be sure that whoever this person was would leave him alone. She assumed the woman had gone to school with Reid at some point in his life and she knew that that was a time of his life he liked to leave in the past.

"Look I don't know who you are," Prentiss growled, reaching for Reid's hand. "But you're interrupting our date right now and you're starting to make me mad."

"Date?" the woman giggled. "Oh that's rich! That's almost as funny as that tabloid story about the actress girl in Hollywood!"

"I assure you that Spencer isn't gay and I should know considering how satisfied he keeps me."

"Oh come on! You two haven't even touched since you walked in here. You're just trying to defend him."

"You can believe that if you want but I know how I feel. I don't want to discuss my sex life with a complete stranger but if you don't leave I might have to. Why don't you slink back to your table while Spencer and I indulge in a wonderful moment of PDA?"

The woman was about to say something when Prentiss stood up and walked across the table. Before Reid could say anything her lips were on his in a frenzied embrace. All the genius could do was wrap his arms around her to pull her closer to him. He wanted his former classmate to believe there really was something going on between them, and he wanted her to leave them alone. He also knew he should make the most of this moment because he was sure he would never get to feel Prentiss touch him like that again. He was terrified to admit how long he'd wanted to do this and wondered if she might feel the same way.

Prentiss couldn't stifle a small moan when she felt Reid's tongue touching her lips and she willingly opened to let him in, not sure she would ever get another chance to find out how well the genius could kiss. She couldn't believe how real their kiss had become, and she wanted to make the most of it. She was sure that once it ended she would never get the chance to anything like that with her friend again, but she needed to make a lasting memory of the moment. She tried to memorise how soft but still demanding, even skilled, he was, and exactly how he smelled and tasted. Their kiss lasted longer than she had expected.

Reid was moving his hands to her face gently when she pulled away, stopping himself when he made eye contact with her again. Suddenly he realised that what they had just shared was just a show and that she might not want more from him. He instantly regretted having taken the embrace too far. He was sure that she wouldn't feel the same way as he did. He was terrified that he would put their friendship in jeopardy and didn't want to lose that again.

"She's gone," Prentiss assured him.

"Good – Emily, you didn't have… that was…" he stammered.

"I know I just wanted to, yeah."

"Oh, so it was just that?"

"If you want," she told him honestly.

"What if I don't?"

"That would be good too."

"It's settled then, the movie starts in an hour, where is it playing?"

She told him and he decided they had time for a coffee at a nearby café, since he didn't want to stay at the restaurant for desert now that he knew his former classmates were there. He took her hand as they left, and was surprised when she didn't let it go when they got outside. He liked the feeling that surged through him when she touched him. They had coffee and a treat before they went to the theatre to watch the movie.

Prentiss didn't want the night to end she had been having an amazing time with Reid. She actually felt like she was on date, and it was the best one she had been on in a very long time. After the movie was done they went back to the hotel. She didn't even realise that she had followed him to the door of his room.

"Would you like to come in?" Reid asked. "It's still too early for me to attempt to sleep so you wouldn't be imposing."

"Sure."

He opened the door to the room, and they went inside. "It's a shame these rooms don't really have anywhere else to sit."

"We're both adults Reid I'm sure we can share a bed. I'm glad we were able to do this I'm sorry we couldn't sooner."

"I understand that now. It was what I missed most while you were – gone."

"I did too. I didn't even realise just how much you meant to me before you were out of my life. If there had been another way I would have done I would have found it, you do believe me right?"

He nodded. "Can this be the last time we talk about this?"

"I'd like that. What do you want to talk about instead?" she started to move to the end of the bed, using the pillows to prop herself up.

"I'm not sure how to express what I want to tell you."

She took his hand. "You can tell me anything and I won't be mad."

"I saw the way you looked at me when I opened the door earlier. I thought it was my imagination, something that I wished could be," he explained his cheeks getting redder as he spoke. "Earlier tonight when you- we? Kissed… Emily I enjoyed that more than any other woman who's done that before. I want more than your friendship for a long time now but I wasn't sure you'd want that until earlier I hope I'm not wrong about that though."

"You're right I was looking at you. I enjoyed every part of this evening. I'd like to see where this goes. I've felt this way for longer than I care to admit but I was afraid to put our friendship through that. After everything that's happened I know that we need to try this."

He leaned in and kissed her softly. Just as earlier a tiny moan escaped her lips the moment he touched her just as she had earlier in the evening. This time she was able to enjoy the moment, and take in every gentle but knowing touch. As much as other members of the team liked to tease the young genius about his lack of experience with woman Prentiss knew that he had learned from the women he'd been with and she had a feeling she would soon discover just how he could please a woman.

She could feel his long fingers begin to journey down her back. She sighed softly enjoying the feeling of those fingers ghosting their way along her spine, never breaking their embrace. Her hands went to his torso, she wanted to see the skin she had been able to see earlier again. She wanted to uncover the tattoo she was sure she saw before as well. She pulled away from him to pull of his sweater.

"Emily," he whispered. "Slow down."

"I've waited too long already," she growled pulling the sweater over his head, revealing the same black ink as before above his hip, her fingers seemed to have a mind of their own and touched the edge.

"Emily," he warned her. "I need to explain this first. It's a Celtic dove and I got it to remind me about..."

His voice trailed off as she gently moved his pants lower. She gasped when she revealed the entire piece of art. He was right that it was a dove intertwined with Celtic knots, but there was also letters, which seemed to be initials, and a certain pair looked very familiar clearly written "EP." She almost recoiled away from him, trying to fight back tears. All of a sudden reality came crashing down around her and she didn't know what to do to make it better.

End Part One

Notes: I know this was an evil place to leave this. I'm not really sure where the tattoo idea came from but I thought it was an interesting dimension.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: A Delayed Date  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: M  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the other people who bring Criminal Minds to life every week. I don't make money from this just joy don't sue me I'm poor.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss never did get to see Solaris, what happens when Prentiss finds out it's playing in the city they are stuck in? Is their friendship ready for another change?  
>Notes: Thanks for the kind words on the first part… Now time for some fun! Sorry I had to split the parts up and the cliffhanger seemed like the best place…. I so wish I had time for another longfic…<p>

* * *

><p>They sat there for a long moment not saying anything. Reid's mind was racing wishing he had told her sooner about the tattoo he had for so long it just felt like another part of him. It wasn't something that many people, especially women got to see; none of those women had had to see their own initials on the sentimental piece of artwork on his hip. As much as they both wanted to forget that time while he thought she was dead this was a permanent reminder of what she'd had to do to stay alive.<p>

"Reid?" she asked.

"I wanted to warn you," he whispered. "I can explain its meaning. The dove is a sign of peace and of rebirth, which I do believe in. When I lost a dear friend when I was in college I decided to get this, and since then I've added to it when I've lost someone who has been important in my life. You were – are- one of my closest friends after we buried you it only seemed fitting to get your initials added. I can't have it removed without having to change a large portion of the knot and it would look obvious. I'm sorry that you will have a constant reminder of that if we remain together but it is my choice what to do, and I want to keep it as it is."

She nodded, running her fingers along his cheek. "I understand," she assured him, brushing her lips against his again.

He relaxed into the embrace for a long moment before his fingers began to travel under her shirt. She moaned softly which only encouraged his exploration. It did not take long for her to feel his longer fingers touching the fabric of her bra. She had wondered for so long what those hand would be like against her skin but she never thought he'd be so gentle and skillful. His fingers slipped under the fabric and gently grazed her nipples and she couldn't help but cry out.

"Reid," she purred as he reached around to unclasp the garment then begin to gently tweak her nipples. "So good."

He didn't say anything to her, as he began to unbutton her shirt slowly. He admired the skin he'd revealed for a quick moment then his lips found her left nipple while his tongue gently mimicked what it had done before against her lips. After a few long moments paying attention to one breast he found the other. Prentiss was amazed by what he was doing no man had ever been able to build her up so quickly before and he'd barely gotten her top off. All she could do was settle into the pillows and allow him to do whatever he might want.

He moved his lips down her body slowly. Tickling her rib cage with his tongue as his hand rested above the waist band of her pants. She moaned softly to encourage him and moments later she lifted her hips to help him remove her pants. She heard him moan softly when he saw the crisp white thong she wore. His lips then travelled to her hip causing her to almost fly off the bed.

"Reid," she whimpered.

"Emily," he whispered. "Enjoy this, just relax."

"Reid I'm not used to…"

"I know you're not Emily. I'm asking you to trust me."

He stood up slowly and she watched him as he removed his pants. She was surprised to learn that he wore boxer shorts, she'd always thought of him as a tighty whities kind of person. She made herself more comfortable on the bed and reached her hand out to him. He gladly accepted the invitation and began trailing kisses along her extended arm, as he sat down on the bed next to her. His lips were soon gently teasing her nipple. She stifled a scream when his tongue gently began to flick at the exposed flesh.

"Reid, Reid," she gasped, feeling one hand on her other breast while the other was making its way up her thigh slowly.

He ignored her pleas, his hand moving torturously slowly toward the only piece of fabric still covering her. His other hand was still tracing tiny circles around her breast focusing on her nipple. Prentiss squealed when she finally felt his fingers on the damp fabric of her panties.

"Oh, Reid, please," she begged.

"This?" he asked fingering her through the fabric.

"Yes! Yes!"

Even without direct contact she was sure she was going to explode the second he touched her. His long fingers gently grazed the soaked fabric. She balled up her fist both loving and hating the sweet torture the genius was dolling out. She barely noticed his other hand pulling away the fabric until she felt a warm finger against her clit. Her hips had a mind of their own and she began to buck at the sensation.

"Reid!" she growled when she felt his hands move.

She was only made for a moment, as his hands went to either side of her hips. Before she could process what was going on she felt his tongue against her clit. She cried out for more as that same talented tongue gently teased her. She was sure that this man was trying to kill her with the controlled and still very gentle and calculating strokes of his tongue.

Reid was still afraid he would wake up and find that this was a dream, albeit a very realistic one. One taste and he was addicted to this woman. He wanted to let her enjoy the evening for as long as possible but he knew that he would have to succumb to his own needs. He again flicked at the sensitive nub enjoying the sounds escaping from her mouth. He wanted her to lose control and he wanted to be the person to make her do just that.

Prentiss' eyes flew open for a moment when she realised how close she was to coming. She looked at Reid and there he seemed utterly content to continue what he was doing. Seeing him between her legs was almost too much, then she felt another ever so gentle flick of his tongue and she fell back onto the mattress, her eyes closed and she let herself go. Nothing had ever felt as good as the wave currently coming over her and she tried to make it last as long as possible.

When she came down from the all too short high of her orgasm she could feel Reid's lips moving up her body. Finally resting at her lips with a much less chaste kiss from the ones they had shared before. It was still gentle but it was more demanding. The taste of her on him took a moment to adjust to but she finally relaxed. He moved covering more of her, and she could feel his erection through his cotton boxers. She moaned softly knowing that once the last piece of fabric was gone she was going to get a treat.

"Reid, I'm ready baby," she assured him wrapping her legs around him grinding herself into what ended up being his stomach.

"I can feel that, Emily," he told her. "I just need…"

"No, Reid, I want to feel you, all of you inside of me."

"I – I can't do that." He tried again to get up but she locked him against her with her legs.

"Yes, you can," she hissed. "I'm protected baby. Please. I need this."

She slid her hips lower and she heard him whimper. She then moved her hands to his ass and quickly removed his boxer. She looked to see what she had revealed, eager to see what to expect from him. She was not disappointed by what she was looking at. She always knew that he hid something amazing under his geeky clothing. She could tell that he was ready but he still didn't move. She was amazed by his self control and wish that for once he would just let go.

"Reid! Now!" she growled.

"Emily, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes, baby, yes I'm sure. I want this. I want you. I have this covered we're safe. I need you so bad. I need to feel you inside of me."

"What if I want to do this again?" he asked slipping two fingers inside of her.

"Nooo," she moaned, although her hips were already in a rhythm of their own.

"Emily you like that?"

"More? Reid, yes more."

"I can't."

She groaned. "Why not?"

His lips were right against her ear his fingers still pumping inside of her. "I want to Emily. I want you so much it physically hurts. You can see it, you can feel it." He took her hand and guided it toward his swollen member. "I want to feel you around me more than I've wanted anything in this world. But I can't."

She tried to touch him, and wrap her hand around him but he moved her hand away. "Reid dammit! Why won't you fuck me already?"

"I don't want to fuck you Prentiss. I want to be with you, Emily. If you're not ready for that then this is all I can do." His thumb gently rubbed her clit.

"Ohh," she moaned surprised by another orgasm building.

Reid watched her as she once again let herself go. He had never seen anything so beautiful in his life. It was starting to become painful to just watch her not letting her touch him but he knew that if he let her touch him before she was ready nothing would ever be the same for them. He hoped she would understand without him having to explain it.

"Spencerr," she purred this time as climaxed.

Reid's heart soared and his heart rate quickened hearing his name upon her lips. That's what he needed to hear. She barely had time to recover and he was pushing himself inside of her, and she was greedily accepting what he gave.

"That's it, baby, that's it," she encouraged him. "That feels so good."

"So tight," he growled.

He couldn't say anything more because she was already moving her hips against his. He wanted to savour the moment, and let her cool down but she was having none of it. She bucked her hips against his setting the pace. It was faster than he wanted but he couldn't deny her any longer. Years of longing for this woman took over and he began to match her pace. Prentiss moaned softly enjoying every moment of the encounter.

"I'm close," she whispered.

"Me too," he assured her.

It only took a few strokes for them to both go over the edge together. It felt amazing and for the first time in a long time they both felt loved. He pulled her toward him, despite how warm he was he needed to have her close, and she gladly curled up closer to him. He kissed her forehead softly.

"Mmm, that was amazing Emily," he whispered.

"Spencer it was all you," she assured him, stifling a yawn. "I guess you tired me out. I've never been with a man who can do what you just did to me."

"It's odd that you would say that. You're not the first woman who has told me something along those lines, and I'm a little baffled to be honest. I don't have a lot of experience with women I've simply learned a little bit from the few women I've been intimate with and apply to the new woman in my life. I've done some research, nothing very scientific, I've read some friend's women's magazines and it seems that the female orgasm is something that a lot of women have trouble experiencing but I have never been with a woman who has had any trouble climaxing and in your case it happened several times. There are some theories that women cannot orgasm through vaginal stimulation alone, but you didn't seem to have problem with that a moment so I don't understand."

"I don't believe everything those magazines say, Spencer and I likely won't be buying them anymore. Normally I enjoy listening to you speak but I'm about to fall asleep and I don't want to insult you. Tonight has been amazing but I think it's time it comes to an end." She went to stand up.

"Please stay," he whispered, holding her wrist gently.

"Spencer as much as I want to you know as well as I do that it's a bad idea for me to stay here tonight. The case might be over but the team is still in the same hotel. We are going to have to meet them at some point."

"They shouldn't come looking for either of us so long as we wake up in time for breakfast."

"All right Spencer." She curled up into him pulling the blanket over them.

It didn't take them long to fall asleep. When Reid woke up the next morning he smiled realising she was still next to him. He glanced at the clock and stood up slowly to use the washroom. He was a little stiff but would not change anything about the previous night. He went into the bathroom and when he came out she was laying on the bed staring at him seductively.

"Emily we don't have time for what I will do to you before we need to meet the team," he told her.

"What do you have in mind other than morning sex?" she asked.

"Last night I was rushed because it was the first time we were together. When we are together again I'm going to take my time."

"If you consider last night rushed I'm clearly in for a surprise when we get home."

"I assure you that you are. Now let's go meet the team."

She nodded, and stood up, trying to ignore the fact he was watching her as she dressed. When she was fully dressed he moved over to her and kissed her softly. She smiled and relaxed into the embrace for a long moment. He ran his hand along her cheek and after another long kiss she left the room. They met the team for breakfast and not long after they boarded the plane.

End Part 2

Notes: I hope this made up for the last cliffhanger… There will be another M part and it's still a five part fic… number six is just not working out for me boo…


	3. Chapter 3

Title: A Delayed Date  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (for this one)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the other people who bring Criminal Minds to life every week. I don't make money from this just joy don't sue me I'm poor.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss never did get to see Solaris, what happens when Prentiss finds out it's playing in the city they are stuck in? Is their friendship ready for another change?  
>Notes: I'm so happy people are responding well to this fic. It was a lot of fun to write. It's still five part tho… my muse is just not working with me for another part sorry… Reviews are good for the soul.<p>

* * *

><p>Reid was sitting on the opposite side of the jet as Prentiss he had an ebook Penelope Garcia had given him in his hands and was quickly tapping to get the next page. Prentiss was trying not to watch him as she sat next to Garcia. Derek Morgan was of course listening to his iPod while Jennifer Jareau was asleep on one of the benches fighting off a cold she'd gotten from her son. Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi were sitting at the opposite end of the plane having their own conversation. Since it wasn't often she got to travel with the team Garcia decided to her friend.<p>

"EP, can I ask you a question?" she asked softly so no one else could be nosey.

"Sure, what's up?" Prentiss replied.

"What's going on with you and Doctor adorable?"

"I have no idea what on earth you're talking about."

"I might not be a profiler but I totally see the way he looks at you and it's different from usual this morning."

"Again, I have no idea what you're talking about PG."

"Our sweet little genius usually looks at you like a doggie looks at a steak, but every time he glances over here he just looks like a sweet little puppy dog who's in very deep lust. You're giving him googly eyes too when you think no one sees it."

"Garcia I think you need your eyes examined you're seeing things that aren't there."

"I assure you these peepers are perfectly healthy so long as I'm wearing my super sparkly specks. Come on Emily spill it!"

"Even if there was something to spill, which there isn't, this is not the place for that."

"Gotcha super-secret agent why don't we have a few drinkies after work tonight and we'll talk about what's not happening then," Garcia suggested.

"As much as a girls' night sounds amazing after this case, Spencer already asked me over to play a game of chess."

"Chess, hmm is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"He hasn't invited me over since…" she trailed off not wanting to bring up what had happened again. "So you can understand why I want to go. Spencer's one of my best friends and it's nice to actually be able to get along again."

"I totally get that you want things to go back to normal, we all want that. But things are different now cause you two are now knocking boots now unlike before. How about this? Tomorrow morning, after you're done with your morning chess with the genius, we meet up for coffee and you tell me all about you when you changed the game with your sweet baboo?"

"Why are you so sure something is going on, which I'm telling you it isn't?"

"Because, my silly profiler, you called him Spencer, twice."

"That's Reid's name in case you missed the memo on your journey to planet crazy person."

"I know that, but you don't call him Spencer. You call Reid and I figure he doesn't want to hear the name Reid when he's got a woman in the throes of passion so I assume that you and him have gotten it on."

"Penelope!"

"What it's true I mean if I ever got my chocolate god in bed I wouldn't want us to be screaming out Garcia and Morgan cause that'd just kill the mood. Fine fine, keep denying it but the oracle knows all and she totally knows that you and Doctor Delectable over there are doin' more than kissin' in a tree."

"Whatever you go on believing what you want to believe."

They plane landed and they were soon back in at the BAU. Reid went straight to the break room to put on fresh coffee after he started his computer, and Prentiss followed him.

"You and Garcia were in a pretty intense conversation earlier," Reid commented as he poured the water into the tank of the coffee maker.

"We were, she thinks there's something going on between us and I was trying to tell her she was crazy."

"Is it so bad that she thinks something might be happening between us?"

"I don't know Spencer, I think we still need to talk about that."

"That's fair, but you might want to stop calling me Spencer it's a give away that something has changed between us. Last night was the first time you've called me Spencer, other than in conjecture with my second name in order to introduce me, since we've known each other."

"I'll have to remember that, so tonight we talk about where this is going."

"Yes," he assured her. "See you later Emily."

She wanted to kiss him but heard someone in the hall and quickly went back to her desk. Morgan came into the room and took his cup and quickly filled it with coffee before Reid had a chance to fill his own cup.

"I thought my baby girl was losing her beautiful mind but you totally just checked out Prentiss' ass!" Morgan teased. "And I swear she just shook that gorgeous booty for you too."

"I somehow doubt that. I don't want to start this again." Reid sighed as he poured his coffee. "I want to get my paperwork and go home."

"I think you got a hot date, maybe with someone I know pretty boy."

Reid just left the break room with his coffee cup and went to his desk. He began to work on his paperwork, not talking to anyone the rest of the day, barely even looking up. He just wanted to get through the day and see Prentiss. He left work before she did and then texted her to meet him at his place whenever she wanted. He decided to put a lasagna in the oven. He always had something he'd made ready to be warmed, and hoped that his pre-portioned meals would be enough for her as well since he didn't often have company. He was nervous but was glad when he heard a soft knock at the door. He let her.

"Something smells amazing Spencer," she told him.

"Thank you, I decided to warm some lasagna. I thought you might like Italian best. If I had known sooner you were coming I would have made some bread, but I might have frozen garlic bread."

"I had no idea that you cooked. Garlic bread is probably not the best choice for tonight Spencer. I'm sure we can find something to go with the lasagna."

"There should be fresh vegetables in the sun room at the back the house if you'd like to pick some nice ones."

"I had no idea you were such a Suzy homemaker."

He blushed. "It was always just my mother and I growing up and we couldn't waste money on food. We would grow vegetables as much as we could and make food on the weekend and portion it. I suppose I don't like to waste money on food, but this isn't why I invited you here."

She nodded. "I know Spencer, last night was – amazing."

"It was, and I hope that it was the start of something real not just something that happened in Vegas."

"I want that too."

"Good." He kissed her softly.

She relaxed into the embrace for a moment wrapping her arms around his waist. He murmured softly then ran his fingers through her hair. She whimpered and deepened the kiss, but he still made sure it was gentle. Her fingers were teasing the hem of his t-shirt but then she pulled away. Reid looked at her confused.

"Spencer if you start that now we won't make it to dinner," she warned him.

"I'm sorry," he told her.

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad you want to move forward with this, but there's still a lot we should talk about before we move forward."

"You're right there is. Would you like a glass of wine with dinner?"

"That would be nice."

He went through his cupboards and pulled out a bottle of red wine. "Rossi gave this to me the first year he worked with us when he got me in the Secret Santa exchange Garcia set up so it should be good."

"Thank you. Spencer I think we're both skirting around the issue. We want to try to be in relationship, don't we?"

"Of course not Emily. I am not the kind of man who would want something casual. When I am with a woman I am in it one hundred percent and I always hope she is as well but it hasn't worked that way in the past."

"Spencer I am not that kind of woman anymore. I want something real, I'm not getting any younger and I'd like a family at some point."

"I understand that, but I think there are a lot more stages before we would be ready for a family."

"I know that I just needed to know that it was a possibility before we moved forward Spencer and we can talk about that another time. We should talk about how this is going to change things at work."

"There is no way of knowing how our superiors will react especially since Strauss is on a leave of absence. But so long as we are professional I don't think Hotch would reprimand us. If it anyone pushes the issue I can take a research position."

"Why would you step down?"

"You've worked very hard to get a position on this team, twice in fact and the BAU is just somewhere where I'm comfortable so it makes sense for me to be the one to step down."

"You're sure?"

"I am. I've thought this out Emily. I also don't see the point of trying to hide this from anyone. We work with some of the best profilers in the world and they are like family. Even if it will be annoying to have to hear Morgan and Garcia to tell us they've told us so."

She laughed. "I know and I'm willing to accept that."

"Then it's agreed, when we go back to work we tell everyone the truth."

"It might be sooner than that. I agreed to go for breakfast with Penelope tomorrow and I'm sure she's invited JJ by now and I don't want to lie to them tomorrow just to tell them the truth on Monday."

"I understand and I don't want you to have to lie about this. Why don't you sit down in at the kitchen table and I'll go get some vegetables for us to start with."

He poured her a glass of wine before disappearing to the back of the house. He came back and she watched him as he chopped the vegetables for them. He placed them on the table with some oil and vinegar. There were already plates and he let her take as much as she wanted first. When they were done he went to check on the meal. He took it out of the oven and served her a piece.

"This is amazing Spencer, you made this yourself?" she asked.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"It's funny I never thought that you might cook. I had a feeling you knew what you were doing during Rossi's family Italian cooking lesson but I didn't know you were this good."

He shrugged. "It's just something that I've always been able to do."

"Spencer that's what makes you amazing." She kissed him softly. "I think I have an idea about what we should have for desert."

"I have never understood that euphemism, it's not like you need to wait to have sex until you digest your sweets. Besides, physical activities of any sort burn calories so it would make sense to have more deserts before having sex."

She laughed. "I suppose not but it is something fun to skip desert to do."

"That theory appeals to me."

"I thought it might, now which way to your bedroom?"

"I'll show."

They stood up and he led her down the hall. When she stepped into his bedroom she was surprised that it wasn't full of books. She had thought about what Reid's room might look like a lot and she always thought it would be neat, and it was, but she always imagined there would be books everywhere. He had a dark gray comforter set on his antique slay bed, with all matching mahogany pieces. In the corner there was a table with a chess game set up, and no electronics other than a clock radio.

"There's a loft up the stairs where I keep my library," he explained. "Having distractions in your room like electronics and even books isn't conducive to sleeping. I'm not sure if that helps when your sleep issues have arisen due to your job but I don't like to chance anything."

She looked in the corner of the room and sure enough there was a staircase. "Can I see?" she asked.

"If you'd like follow me."

He went up the stairs and she followed him up the stairs. She wasn't sure what to expect but when she got up the stairs she was greeted by walls of shelving all covered in books. The loft area was bigger than she expected it to be and there was a recliner, tables and lamps there. As she looked around she got an idea in her head.

"Spencer, give me ten minutes, make yourself comfortable, I'll be back," she told him.

"Oh," he replied. "Sure."

She went down the stairs and got a bag from her car. She had gone home to pick up a few things after work but didn't want to look like she was looking for anything before she spoke with him. She went back inside, locking the door behind her. She then went into the bathroom and got changed before going back up the stairs hoping that she would surprise Reid.

End part 3

Notes: I know this one has a bit of a cliffhanger too but it'll be worth it promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: A Delayed Date  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: M (again)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the other people who bring Criminal Minds to life every week. I don't make money from this just joy don't sue me I'm poor.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss never did get to see Solaris, what happens when Prentiss finds out it's playing in the city they are stuck in? Is their friendship ready for another change?  
>Notes: I hope that everyone is still enjoying this one… I've had a rough last little while at work so I'm glad for something positive to look forward to on my beaks (yeah, I'm that desperate lately) well I hope you enjoy this fun grown up time part hehe…<p>

* * *

><p>Reid was sitting on the chair in his loft library wondering where Prentiss had gone. A part of him worried she might have left, it had happened before but he was sure she was different. He was surprised when he heard what he thought was the clicking of high heels coming up the stairs. His jaw dropped when she got to the top of the stairs. Not only was she wearing the highest pair of stilettos he'd ever seen before she was also now wearing a fitted black pencil skirt with a crisp white shirt he'd seen her wear before but never like that the first few buttons were undone showing just enough of her skin. Her hair was up in a bun and she was also wearing a pair of glasses. He tried not to stare and kept looking down at his book.<p>

"Doctor Reid," she purred. "A woman doesn't dress like this to divert attention. Look all you want tell me what you think."

"Emily you look, wow," he whispered.

His eyes fell again to her shoes. He couldn't get over how long her legs looked. He had never been someone who looked at a woman's shoes before but the ones she was wearing were different. They were burgundy red, had a bit of platform at the front and a long spiked heel and were covered in black lace. If shoes could make a statement these would be talking about sex. She moved closer to him and he was shocked by how easily she moved in the impractical looking footwear. He was amazed and intrigued by where the night was going to go.

"I see you like my shoes," she whispered in his ear.

"Yeah," he replied. "I like everything, I never thought anyone would dress like this with me."

"For you, Spencer, I am dressed like this for you."

"But today was supposed to be about you."

"I thought I would make one of your fantasies come to life before you got me completly distracted." She kissed him softly. "I hope you like it."

"I'm not sure this was ever one of my fantasies but I do like it." He suckled her neck softly. "I plan on showing you how much."

He began to trail kisses down the small amount of flesh that was exposed along her neck and chest. As he explored he unbuttoned more buttons gently suckling her skin as he exposed it. He never moved over the black lace fabric covering her breasts. She was amazed by his resolve as he pushed away the blouse and gently kissed her shoulder. She moaned softly wanting to encourage him but instead of going further he kissed a line down her arm. Goosebumps were forming all over her body when he kissed her fingers but it went no further than that. He unzipped her skirt and watched as it pooled at her ankles exposing her matching lace thong. He looked down the length of her leg, and she could see fire in his eyes.

"I think you should sit down, Emily," he told her standing up not sure how she was on her feet wearing those shoes.

The second he stood up he realised that they were the same height. He leaned in and kissed her softly. She smiled into the kiss and pulled him closer. As they embraced he gently guided her toward the chair, never breaking away from each other. He ran his fingers through her long hair then pulled away a few minutes later. She watched him enjoying the look on his face, she had never seen any many look at her with so much desire before. It took him a moment before he made his next move and she was surprised when she felt her lips on her foot. He then moved up her leg trailing soft kisses.

"Spencer," she whimpered. "What are you doing?"

"Even with an eidetic memory sometimes I need help remembering things that are important to me when they are not found in a book," he explained. "So I examine them from every angle I can."

She was amazed by his resolve as he gently trailed his lips all over her body, never touching anything that wasn't covered by the lace of her lingerie. She knew he had a lot of will power when he learning something new but she never thought it would apply to this situation. She shivered when she felt his lips on her stomach and ribs trying not to laugh.

"Oh Spencer," she whispered touching his cheek making him look up at her.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked.

"Not even a little bit."

Prentiss moved so she could capture his lips softly. She ran her fingers through his hair then began to unbutton the buttons on his shirt. She then started to unbuckle his belt. He pushed her hands away gently but she went back to what she was doing a moment later. He knew he wasn't going to win, realising it was only fair. A few moments later her shrugged out of his shirt and let her slid his pants down his legs exposing his light purple silk boxers. She quickly slid the boxers down his legs and grinned when he stepped out of them. She then moved off the chair and heard Reid gasp.

"Emily, I…" his voice trailed off and his cheeks turned pink.

"It's okay Spencer," she assured him. "I want to do this and I don't want you to hold back."

She then gently licked his tip making him hiss. He watched her amazed as she took him into her mouth with ease. He worried about how he might look compared to her wearing nice underwear and the shoes that looked like they belonged on a burlesque stage. She expertly moved her mouth to take more of him in. As his moans got louder she began to very gently manipulate his balls. He went to put his hands through her hair but was foiled by her bun, which was now a mess He hissed and she could tell by his uneven motions he was close. She took in as much of him as she could and felt the warm liquid begin to come out taking in as much as she could.

She pulled away from him taking the bun out completely grinning. She then looked up at him with half lidded eyes. He pulled her gently to him and captured her lips. At first he thought it was odd to taste her but it only took a moment for him to adjust. As they kissed her quickly unhooked her bra and slid her panties down her hips. She very carefully moved the garment out of the way of her shoes making Reid growl.

"You really like those, don't you baby?" she purred.

He nodded and took her left breast into his mouth. She moaned softly at the sensation. His touch was still as gentle as ever as he flicked her nipple with his tongue a few times. He then gave the same attention to the other breast. After her moans became louder he helped her to sit on the recliner so that her legs were open, her knees hooked over the arms. Moments later he leaned down and began to suckle her centre.

"Spencer!" she cried.

He just continued his gentle exploration until a wave came over her. It didn't take her long to cum the first time just from the use of his tongue, he hadn't yet touched her clit. She growled the second his long finger touched that sensitive area and she was shocked at how quickly he was able to send her over the edge again. As she came down from her high she realised he hadn't finished yet. Two of his fingers were easily gliding inside her while his tongue now mimicking what he'd done to her breast on her clit. She screamed with delight as she once again climaxed. She had never been with a man who could keep her so satisfied.

"Spencer, Spencer," she gasped before he started her again.

He stared at her lust her in his eyes. "I'm ready but I want…"

She put her fingers on his lips to silence him. "No. I came up here to fuck you in your chair. As amazing as you are at everything you've been doing to me. I want this to be about you right now. Are you in Doctor Reid?"

He'd never heard his name sound so sensual before all he could was nod as he helped her to her feet. She captured his lips for a long moment before pushing him onto the chair. He squeaked, surprised by the force of the determined push. She grinned realising he was in fact ready for her. She stared at his erection for a long moment goose bumps already forming as she remembered how good it felt the night before. She kissed him again teasingly pawing at his dick, enjoying the sex sound of him growling and moaning too quiet to ask for more.

After teasing him for a few long moments she knew she couldn't hold out. All she wanted was to feel this man again, and she knew he was different. She then slowly lowered herself onto him slowly making him hiss loudly. She kept her eyes opened so she would never forget the experience they were sharing in this chair. She was sure she would never be able to look at the chair again without her cheeks going took them a moment to adjust but soon they were in a comfortable rhythm. Again she was surprised by how long he could hold out even as she rode him, slowly trying to get what she wanted from him. Instead he would gently graze her nipple or her clit and she would end up on the edge. Part of her wanted to fight it but she couldn't it felt too good. She had never been with a man who please her like this and she knew she was not going to let him go without a fight. She was coming down from the high of her second orgasm when his pace seemed to slow.

"Emily," he rasped after she came down from the high of her second orgasm. "Can we switch?"

"Why Spencer?" she asked. "Don't you like this?" She wiggled her hips as best she could to make her point.

He groaned but didn't lose his focus, although she was making it very difficult. "I do, but it seems like a waste of those shoes. I want your legs wrapped around me while you're wearing those."

His cheeks were red and she knew it had been hard for him to ask. He stood up slowly never breaking the connection between them; shocking her with his strength. She would have to use this to her advantage another time. He moved slowly and lowered her into the chair, her legs already wrapped around him, the heels grazing the backs of his legs and butt. He groaned excitedly each time they did, and soon they had found another perfect rhythm. Prentiss was excused but somehow willed herself to hold out for his final release. It only took a few more moments and finally she was in throes of her orgasm with him. This one was the most powerful on they had shared.

As she came down from the high she could feel her eyes getting heavy. She gasped feeling him gently wipe her clean with a Kleenex. He kissed her forehead and her eyes slipped shut not caring that she was sitting in a damp recliner naked except for a pair of stripper shoes. Spencer Reid had done something no man had done for her before he'd exhausted her. As much as she wanted to wake up next to him she knew she wouldn't make it down the stairs. She could hear him moving around but couldn't stay awake to see what he was doing.

End Part 4

Notes: Well that was that.. sorry it was a little shorter than the other parts but I hope you still enjoyed it.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: A Delayed Date  
>Author: Trista Groulx aka dustytiger<br>Rating: T (strong tho almost M missing the juice)  
>Disclaimer: I don't own these characters they belong to their creator, network, writers, actors and actresses and all the other people who bring Criminal Minds to life every week. I don't make money from this just joy don't sue me I'm poor.<br>Summary: Reid and Prentiss never did get to see Solaris, what happens when Prentiss finds out it's playing in the city they are stuck in? Is their friendship ready for another change?  
>Notes: Part six just didn't work out… so this is the last part… I hope you have enjoyed this. To my anonymous and can't review reply reviewers thank you for the kind reviews it means a lot even if I can't tell you.<p>

* * *

><p>Prentiss was surprised when she woke up and Reid was beside her. She remembered falling asleep in his library chair. She was also surprised to find herself wearing a t-shirt and shorts. She could not believe that Reid had done that for her, not only had he made her comfortable but he'd gotten her down the stairs to his bed without waking her. Although she did vaguely remember him assuring her he had her. It had been too long since she'd woken up next to a man she'd spent the night with and she wanted to take full advantage of the warm feeling.<p>

She curled up into his side taking in his scent and the way his chest fell up and down with each slow breath. She felt his arms wrapping around her pulling her closer to him. She didn't want the moment to end she was too comfortable and happy. She smiled realising just how happy she was to be with this man. There was a time where she wasn't sure she'd be able to see him again and now they were together sharing his very comfortable queen sized bed. She nuzzled into him as close as she could before letting her eyes slip shut again.

"I love you Spencer," she whispered sleepily.

Reid couldn't believe his ears he wasn't quite awake but wasn't really asleep either. He was sure that he was dreaming. There was no way Emily Prentiss had just confessed her love for him. He still found it hard to believe that they had started a relationship and he was sure it was too soon for them to develop feelings for one another; although he was sure he was falling in love with her he hadn't wanted to scare her. He also didn't want to hurt her by not saying anything.

"Emily I love you too," he assured her, hardly above a whisper.

She shot up in the bed, not expecting him to be awake to hear what she'd said. She didn't regret saying, and she did feel it she just wasn't sure they were ready for that step. She couldn't believe her ears when she heard him tell her he loved her too. She was sure she was dreaming. Part of her wanted to jump out of the bed while another part of her wanted to curl back into his arms and forget her logical side.

"Emily?" he asked, there was some hurt in his voice.

"Spencer I thought you were sleeping," she mumbled.

"Oh, I understand. I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't say that. I don't regret it I just wasn't ready to have it out in the open yet."

"I know it's early in our relationship but we have been friends for a long time."

She moved back toward him. "I know."

He wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him. "We both feel the same way, why are we trying to backpedal?"

"I don't know."

"I thought I had lost you without telling you how I felt already and I don't plan on doing that again. You can run away from this Emily but I assure you that I will follow you everywhere you go. You are one of the best things that has ever happened to me and I'm not sitting back and watching you leave me like so many other people in my life. I just got you back and you can't leave again Emily."

She ran her fingers along his cheek. "Spencer I don't want to leave again. I was just surprised that you were awake and that you feel the same way. I've never felt this way before and I'm not sure I know what I'm supposed to do."

"Neither do I, honestly but I feel we can learn together."

She nodded and kissed him softly. They were just getting comfortable when her phone began to ring. She sighed but decided to ignore it. She had forgotten she'd agreed to go for brunch with Garcia. Although now she didn't want to leave the house all she wanted was to spend the whole weekend with Reid. She groaned when she realised her phone was not going to stop ringing.

"You should probably answer that," Reid reasoned.

"It's PG we're supposed to go for brunch today," she sighed. "Maybe if I ignore her she'll go away?"

"I doubt that. It's more likely she'll use the GPS tracker on your phone to find you and then we'll really have a lot of questions to answer. Not that I want to keep this a secret but if we tell her we should tell everyone else and her finding us together is probably not the best way to go about this."

"I know you're right Spencer, but I still don't want to move. I just want to stay here with you until we have to face the rest of the world at work on Monday."

He kissed her cheek softly. "This does feel good, but I think that going to brunch with our family will only solidify how real and good this is for us. Please answer her and ask her to invite Morgan while I call JJ."

"What about Hotch and Rossi?" she asked.

"They are out of town for Jack's soccer tournament. After we tell them we can spend the rest of the weekend together without any interruptions." He then suckled the spot just under her right ear.

"Tease," she growled picking up her phone from the side table.

She called the last number and was not surprised by how quickly she picked up.

"I was just about to send out a search party!" Garcia greeted. "EP I thought that your super-secret date had kidnapped you! But I guess you were just busy being ravished you sly foxette!"

Prentiss laughed. "I wanted to know if you were still up for brunch and if you'd be cool with Morgan coming along."

"Sure thing, I'll take any outside of work time I can get with my hot stuff, is anyone else gonna be joining us?"

"I'm trying to get ahold of Reid and JJ right now."

Reid smiled hearing that and wrapped his arms around her waist causing her to laugh. A moment later she felt his lips on the back of her neck, causing goose bumps to form all over her body. She had to stifle a moan not wanting her friend to know that Reid was there.

"He's still there!" Garcia squealed through the phone. "You naughty, naughty girl! Are you gonna stuff your boy toy in the closet, or is he someone we already know?"

"How about we meet in an hour? I've got to go." Before Garcia could say anything else Prentiss hung up the phone. She spun around to face Reid. "Doctor Reid what the hell was that about?"

"I couldn't resist," he defended brushing her hair behind her ear gently. "You look so sexy in my clothes. Besides it's fun to turn the tables on Garcia once in a while."

She shut her eyes enjoying the feel of his fingers against her skin. "I'm still annoyed with you."

"I'll make it up to you when we get home. I think it's a safe bet that you've gotten ahold of Reid I'll go call JJ, I assume we're going to the Northern."

"Yeah they have the best coffee."

He smiled at that statement then kissed her lips softly. "I'll go call JJ and get dressed."

She took his wrist. "We still have some time before we have to be there, why are you in such a hurry to get dressed?"

"I told you yesterday I don't like to be rushed I thought I had shown you that last night."

She sighed. "We're going to have to work on this."

"Had you not made plans this morning I would have given you what you want but since we agreed to go to brunch we'll just have to wait."

"You drive a hard bargain Doctor Reid."

He kissed her forehead. "I'll make it up to you when we get home."

"You'd better." She laughed letting him go.

"I won't disappoint."

He then kissed her softly on the lips before he went to make the phone call. He was glad when JJ answered the phone and agreed to join them. When he got off the phone he heard the shower running and decided to sneak into the bathroom, removing his night clothes as he did. He then slipped in the shower hearing Prentiss gasp with surprise as he pulled her close to him, burring his face her wet hair.

"I've always wanted to do that," he admitted.

She was a little surprised to hear him say that, with the way he had been treating her the last few days she'd almost forgotten about how socially awkward he could be. She had assumed he'd had more experience then he let on and was starting to realise that he really had learned as much as he could in the time he'd had with women. She wondered how much more experience she had than him.

"I'm glad you took the opportunity," she assured him reaching for his body wash. "It's a good thing we're not hiding this from everyone."

"We'll have to stop and get you some of the products you use after brunch," he told her taking the bottle from her hand.

"Spencer you tease," she whimpered as he began to wash her.

Reid was amazed that she was letting him do this. He was not trying to go too far, but it was hard to resist her. They both knew they had somewhere to be and despite trying to focus on the shower still found their lips locked a few times. Reid was shocked when she gave him a bottle of shampoo. He had had more than a few fantasies about getting to touch her hair before their relationship had changed but this was more than he ever expected. He was as gentle as he could be with her and he could tell she was enjoying it.

Prentiss knew that this wasn't going to lead to anything and despite feeling a little disappointed at first she enjoyed the experience. She had never been with anyone like Reid before and she liked the feeling of being pampered by him. She sighed realising they would really have to leave after their shower. As much as she wanted to tell her friends a large part of her just wanted to spend the whole weekend hiding from the world with Reid.

By the time Reid and Prentiss arrived at the restaurant Garcia and JJ were already there coffees in front of them. They had hoped that they would be the first to arrive so their friends would not be suspicious before the meal even started. Prentiss' hair was still drying, and starting to curl and Reid's mane was a mess which Prentiss had assured him more than once looked good on him. They walked inside the restaurant and were heading over to join their friend when they heard a voice from behind them.

"What the hell happened to you two?" Morgan laughed.

"Oh, sweetheart if you don't know that we need to have a talk," Garcia giggled. "Clearly our sweet little genius has poor time management skills and had to take their quickie into the shower."

"Woman you've cracked. I don't know why you're so sure that Reid and Prentiss are knockin' boots!"

"I wouldn't sure about that," JJ added. "Spence doesn't have his car here. They obviously came in at the same time, and their hair is still wet, everything points to them having been together shortly before they came."

"I still don't believe it. Reid's had a thing for Prentiss since her first day, what makes you think he'd suddenly become some sort of lathario? I know you both seem to think that everything ends up like in those chick flicks you like to drag us out to but sometimes it doesn't work that way. Reid is still Reid he just doesn't have it in him, okay?" He could hear them both laughing and looked behind him.

Reid had pulled Prentiss toward him and she'd very gladly curled into the embrace as Morgan ranted. Morgan's jaw dropped when he saw them. After a moment they moved to the table and sat down next to each other, Reid gently brushing the tips of Prentiss knuckles with his fingertips, she smiled at him. For a moment the couple was lost in each other.

"Oh my gosh! This so exciting!" Garcia squealed. "I knew something was up! When did this start?"

"Two days ago," Prentiss replied, breaking eye contact with Reid.

"While we were stuck in Vegas?" asked JJ.

"After we went to see Solaris," Reid explained.

"You two really are geeks," Morgan laughed.

"But we love you anyway," Garcia assured them. "Don't listen to him he's just a being a fuddy-duddy. "So you two went to see Solaris in Vegas and then somehow you decided you should date?"

"Before the movie we went to dinner and we ran into some people I went to high school with. I guess Emily realised how much it was bothering me."

"So she decided to play the part of your girlfriend?" JJ asked.

"Yes," Reid replied.

"One thing led to another and we realised we wanted try this," explained Prentiss.

"As much as I am happy that you two finally decided to get off your asses and talk about how you've been feeling so I don't have to listen to you two whine anymore, but what are you gonna tell Hotch and Rossi?"

"The truth," Reid stated. "We've already decided that if their superiors push the issue I'll take a research position."

"Wait you'd leave?" Garcia asked.

"Not without a fight," Prentiss assured the tech. "But if one of us had to step down Spencer agreed he wanted to."

"One of the main reasons I have never taken any of the other offers I've been given is because I would miss everyone too much, but if I am in a relationship with Emily you'll still be in my life."

"I guess that makes sense Spence, but I hope it doesn't come to that."

"We hope not either."

The team was surprised when Reid put his arm around Prentiss' waist pulling her closer to him. The team enjoyed their brunch together. They shared stories about their past loves never bringing up work. They always enjoyed getting time together outside of work, but having Prentiss and Reid have their guards completely down was a nice change for everyone. Everyone was surprised by how comfortable Reid was with showing little, but significant signs of affection in front of everyone. When he thought no one was looking he would gently touch her hand or brush pieces of hair from her face. They never did anything that anyone who didn't know them would think was too much in public but to their closest friends some of the actions were very personal and almost intimate. Their friends were just happy to see them both smiling and getting along after everything they had been through.

The End

Notes: I wanted to write a part with Hotch and Rossi's reaction, and well being back at work but it doesn't feel right and I didn't want to delay this any longer. Sorry for the wait on the lolnycut I hope it was worth it :D


End file.
